Enchanted reunion
by Fiera-Rain-Hathaway
Summary: Wizard AU. When Dimitri arrives at a wrong destination, he finds himself face to face with his ex-girlfriend Rose. Trapped in her house, he finds himself uncovering Rose's many secrets. How will the truth impact his relationship with Rose? Three shot and epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all the lovely people who clicked on this story! :D **

**This story will be a three-shot. It's set in a Wizard Universe. In other words, I've used a Harry Potter universe to write a VA story. **

**I've not put this in cross-over section because it's a total romitri story. I'm sure a vast majority of VA fans have read Harry Potter. If not, then refer the following explanations before proceeding. Both Rose and Dimitri are 18 in this story.  
**

**I hope you have fun reading this. I had loads of fun writing it since romitri are my most favorite couple and Harry Potter is my most favorite series! :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Explanations: (Source: Harry Potter wikia) I could've write in my own words but they wouldn't be so eloquent! :(  
**

**(i) Floo network: It's ****is a mode of transportation in which a person goes from one place to another by means of floo powder and a fireplace. Many fireplaces are connected in the Floo Network, and the traveller need only speak the desired fireplace they wish to arrive at very clearly as they stand in the emerald green flames. **

**(ii) Apparition: It is a magical method of transportation and is basically the magical action of travelling by having the user focus on a desired location in their mind, then disappear from their current location and instantly reappear at the desired location**

**(iii) House elf: ** **A house-elf is a magical creature which is immensely devoted and loyal to the one designated as their master. **

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: ****The incredible world of Harry Potter belongs to J. and the characters used here belong to Richelle Mead.  
**

**The plotline is mine! :)**

* * *

**DPOV**

"Why aren't you apparating again?"

I sighed. "I told you, Ivan. Karolina has sealed off the estate. No one can apparate there now. The nearest apparition point is a village five miles away. I'm not sure I prefer walking in this weather."

My best friend Ivan cast a glance outside the window. The entire town of Baia was covered in snow. Cold wind howled outside, accompanying a constant snowfall.

The fire at the hearth had never before seemed so welcoming.

"Here," Ivan handed me a bowl of floo powder.

Taking a pinch of it, I threw it onto the fire which turned green immediately.

Drawing my duster closer to me, I stepped inside the huge fireplace; ducking to fit my body inside. The warmth around me was a balm against my cold skin.

But the ashes assaulted me almost immediately, making me cough as the words "Omsk estate" left my mouth.

A gut wrenching sensation swept over me; squeezing, pulling and pushing my body, reminding me of all reasons I hated the floo network. Not that apparating was better.

After what seemed like barely a second, I stumbled out of a fireplace and into unfamiliar surroundings.

Where was I? Where had I arrived?

_Calm down, _I chastised myself._ You know better than to panic. Scan your surroundings. _

Taking a deep breath, I looked around carefully.

I was in someone's drawing room. Someone who wasn't Karolina.

It was a lavishly decorated, opulent living room. The owner was definitely very rich.

The massive room had two exits; two doors at each end of the room. Tall windows stood on one of the longer walls, with the fireplace on the opposite wall. Looking closer, I could make out two more doors next to the fireplace.

I didn't know where any of these doors would lead; choosing any door would be equally risky. But I just couldn't stay here, waiting for someone to discover me and possibly accuse me of robbery and trespassing.

Though I was indeed guilty of the latter, I knew it would be better to find someone and explain the situation.

Just as I was contemplating which door to open, I heard a loud laugh which seemed strangely familiar. The sounds of laughter trailed off but it was followed by running footsteps.

Someone was coming!

I drew my wand in case I needed to defend myself; preparation was _always_ better than cure.

Listening closely, I noticed that the footsteps seemed to be from behind the door which stood to the right of the fireplace.

I turned so that I had my wand pointed to that door.

Suddenly, the footsteps halted.

It was really silent for a few seconds.

Without any warning, the door was flung open to reveal a blur of red and brown.

It was girl who had clearly not noticed me. She'd opened the door hurriedly, spinning around quickly to lock the door. She rested her forehead against the door, panting slightly from her run.

It was only after she managed to regulate her breathing that she realized that someone was in the room with her.

Her back stiffened suddenly, alerting me to the fact that she'd registered my presence.

"I mean no harm," I told her quickly, lowering my wand. I didn't want to look like I was threatening her.

When she heard my voice, she gasped and turned around to face me.

It was my turn to be stunned now.

For, standing before me was Rose Mazur.

My ex-girlfriend Rose..._Roza!_

My heart stuttered, then raced painfully. Immediately, I schooled my features to a neutral mask, hiding the turbulent emotions that rose inside me at the sight of her.

"Dimitri?" She asked, surprise clear on her beautiful face and in her lovely voice.

Dressed in a red, knee length chiffon dress with her hair free and wild, _Roza _looked like a dream.

That's all she'd been to me in the past few months.

Her cheeks were flushed a little for exertion, her full lips parted open slightly in surprise.

She was _exquisite_; her beauty, her presence making my heart ache with longing.

"Dimitri, what are you doing here?" Her urgent voice snapping me out of the stunned state her appearance had pushed me into.

"I...I don't know," I admitted, meeting her deep, flashing brown eyes. Ignoring the pang in my chest, I continued, "I was on my way to visit Karolina. By the floo network. I really don't know how I ended up here."

Rose pushed back a lock of hair that had fallen onto her face. "What's her address?"

"Omsk estate," I replied.

"This is Omsa estate," she said, biting her lip. "That must be how you arrived here."

"Well," I said carefully, noting the look of rising panic on her face. She wasn't happy to see me, that much was clear. Of course she wasn't happy. There was a reason she broke up with me. I wouldn't impose my presence on her, even though all I wanted to do was take her in my arms and never let go. But she didn't want me...

"Do you have some floo powder?" I asked her, already having noticed that there was no bowl of floo powder next to the fireplace. If there was one, I'd have left as soon as I arrived.

"No," she admitted, looking down.

"No?" I repeated, shocked. "How do you not have floo powder?"

"We just don't," she replied, her eyes flashing with irritation.

Before she could continue, we heard the sounds of a heavy door opening.

"Oh God!" Rose whispered, horror filling her features. "You're not supposed to be here. You have to go."

"Believe me, I want to," I told her shortly, her words hurting me. She was so eager to get rid of me...

"But how..." she trailed off, looking around frantically.

"Where are my girls?" A man's voice echoed through the hall.

Rose nearly stopped breathing.

"Rose?" I called softly.

Springing to life suddenly, she schooled her features to a neutral expression mirroring my own; she'd learned that trick from me.

"Just keep quiet," she whispered to me, catching hold of my wrist to pull me after her.

At her touch, I felt a shot of the familiar electricity race up my arm; the same electricity that had always been present when we'd dated.

But Rose showed no signs that she even felt anything.

Her love really had faded...

Quickly, she led me through the door at the far end of the corridor, hurrying me up a flight of stairs, through a long corridor and two doors and up another set of stairs.

"Here," she murmured, pushing open a door and pulling me in.

This room was cozy, painted in warm shades of gold and bold shades of red. The two colors that represented the girl holding my hand: a bold personality and a golden heart.

This was Rose's room.

A huge bed stood at the center of the room, covered in thick red and gold duvets. There were many pillows on the bed; half of them red and half gold.

A red, gilded sofa and chairs stood to the side, next to a wide window. The other side had a wide fireplace with two armchairs next to it.

"Nice room," I said, turning to Rose.

A small smile flickered on her face. It was gone before I could truly appreciate it.

"Stay here," she said and turned to leave.

Reaching forward, I caught her elbow, electricity sparking through my arm again. Ignoring it, I regarded her seriously. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

She took a deep breath. "Maybe. But later. I have to go now."

I narrowed my eyes at her.

She sighed, instantly knowing what I was thinking. "I promise I'll explain. But now, you have to let me go. And please stay in the room."

I looked deep into those gorgeous brown eyes, trying to see if she really meant it.

She stared back, her eyes widening a little when they locked with mine.

Her eyes, as always, were deep and full of secrets. I could forever stare into them, getting lost and never wanting-

A knock on the door brought me out of my daze. Rose had seemed to be in a similar trance. But now, her eyes grew fearful.

Motioning me to be quiet, she approached the door.

"Yes?" she called, her voice clear.

"Miss Rose?" It was the voice of a house-elf. "The master wants to see you, miss."

"Sure," she replied. "Go ahead and tell him I'm coming."

"Yes, madam," the elf replied from outside the door.

Sending me one last glance that warned me to not leave the room, she disappeared, leaving me behind yet again.

* * *

**AN: Well? What do you think? Was it any good? **

**I'll admit, I did have a blast writing this. It's a three shot story. But because I love this idea so much, I might be writing one shots following this storyline. :D**

**Next chapter will clear up a lot of confusion. Why Rose and Dimitri broke up and such. Are you looking forward to it? If yes, do _review_! If I get a healthy number of reviews, I'll definitely post the next chapter very soon. The next chapter is double the length of this one! :D  
**

**P.S: Sorry for the ANs, both at the beginning and the end! :(**

**Leave me a _review_ and let me know what you thought about it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! :)**

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. Here's the second part of the three-shot! :)**

**This chapter is full and pure romitri! Enjoy :D**

**Explanations:**

**1)Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are two of the four houses in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students are sorted into these four houses according to their traits.**

**2)Cruciatus curse(crusio!): It is one of the most powerful and sinister spells known to wizardkind. When cast successfully, the curse inflicts excruciating pain on the victim. **

**3)N.E.W.T: Nastily Exhausting Wizard Tests; exams taken by students in their seventh(final) year in Hogwarts.**

**DISCLAIMER**: Harry Potter belongs to J. and VA belongs to Richelle Mead

* * *

**DPOV**

Not even in my wildest dreams had I thought I'd find myself in this room; in _Roza's_ room. Especially after what she told me a few months ago in the church, leading to our breakup.

But here I was, in the room of a woman that I hated to admit, still held my heart. I hadn't even tried to get over her, knowing instinctively that she was the one for me. I'd been so sure of our love, so sure of _us._

But she'd destroyed it all in a heartbeat...

_Love fades, mine has._

Months had passed since then, since the time Rose fully broke me.

But time hadn't healed me.

It hadn't eased the ache caused by her absence.

It'd only been weeks ago that I'd decided to make an effort to move on with my life, at least for the sake of my family. I'd only just begun to accept that I couldn't have Rose in my life.

But the events of this morning seems to have shattered my fragile new acceptance of life.

Seeing her again brought a wave of pain, longing and love that I'd so desperately tried to push aside.

_She didn't want me..._

Perhaps she never did.

As I looked at a picture that Rose kept on her bedside table, a picture where she and her best friend Lissa were playing around in the snow, I remembered that I had never been the most important person in her life. That had always been Lissa.

But I'd been fine with that. I'd accepted their bond. All I'd ever wanted was Rose.

_She didn't want me..._

Through the cloud of misery hanging around me, I heard light footsteps outside the door.

Rose...

Composing my face to a neutral mask, I waited for the door to open.

It did. Slowly and hesitantly, as if the person behind the door hadn't decided to stay or flee.

Several seconds passed before Rose's lithe form slipped into the room.

Without sparing me a glance, she drew her wand and locked the door with a muttered "Muffliato!" so that no one would hear our conversation.

Exhaling harshly, she turned around to face me, looking away the very moment our eyes met.

Why was she so skittish? Was she uncomfortable, not knowing how to act around me because of what she'd said and done? To me...to us.

With a small sigh, Rose walked over to the sofa by the window, sitting down gracefully and motioning for me to take a seat. Suppressing a sigh myself, I walked over to her and sat on the armchair furthest to where she was sitting.

I really did not want to be here. Yes, a part of me was thrilled to be in Rose's presence but a larger part of me just wanted to be gone.

"I suppose I should explain," she said, eyes fixed on some point on my shoulder.

"That would be best," I replied, tonelessly.

She flinched a little, immediately making me regret my reply. No matter what she felt about me, about us, I still loved her.

I probably always will...

"You know that I live with Lissa and Uncle Victor," she began.

I nodded, wondering if the man downstairs was her uncle. She sure wanted to hide my presence from him.

And Lissa...where was she? Was she the one Rose was playing with when I arrived? If yes, why wasn't she here to see me? We'd been quite good friends in school.

Lissa Dragomir wasn't just Rose's best friend. She was also her cousin. Both of them lost their parents to a car crash when they were ten. Since then, they have been living with their maternal uncle, Victor Dashkov.

Rose never did talk much about her family but from day one, it'd been clear that she was fiercely protective of Lissa.

When Lissa was sorted to Ravenclaw and Rose to Gryffindor, a eleven year old Rose had kicked up a fuss about being separated from Lissa. Professor Dumbledore himself had to intervene to soothe Rose and assure her that Lissa would be safe and happy in Ravenclaw. Rose hadn't liked it but she'd accepted it.

"Well," Rose said, her voice bringing me back to the present. "You know I never used to speak about Uncle Victor."

She hesitated a little then swore, jumping up to pace the room .

I raised an eyebrow at her frustration. Her nimble fingers pulled at her hair, a clear indicated that she was beyond tensed.

She was beginning to alarm me a little.

"Rose?" I called hesitantly, not sure what to say.

As if in reply, she stopped pacing and turned back to me.

"I lied," she said softly, her eyes on the floor.

This was uncharacteristic for her. Contrite and apologetic were rarely words used to describe Rose.

This must to be something big to make Rose look so...sad.

"Lied about?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to hear her answer.

"About...about what I said that day in the church,"

"What...What do you mean?"

_I must have heard it wrong..._

"I lied when I told you that my love f-faded," she admitted, her expression laced with pain.

Shock. Pure shock filled me when her words registered.

She lied?

She lied when she said her love for me had faded?

Did it not fade then? Did she still love me?

No, that can't be right. If she did love me, she never would have hurt me so much. Never would have knowingly caused me such pain.

Rose was fiercely protective of those she loved. She would always try her best to shield others from pain.

She couldn't, wouldn't, hurt someone without a strong reason.

Which meant..._what?_

My head reeled as I struggled to make sense of what she'd just revealed. A dull hope warred with shock and a myriad other emotions. I didn't know what to think...what to feel.

"Why?" I asked in a whisper, raising my eyes to meet hers. A simple question, that was all I was capable of asking.

Her deep brown eyes filled with tears. Tears of regret or sadness, I didn't know.

A part of me wanted to reach out and wipe them away. But I sat rooted to the chair, not able to digest what she'd just told me.

"Why?" I repeated, a hint of anger clear in my voice. Why would she lie about not loving me? Does she know what she's put me through?

Could I believe her now?

I clenched my fists, controlling my anger. It wouldn't be fair to get angry at her before hearing her explanation.

At my question, or perhaps in response to the anger bubbling inside me, Rose knelt on the ground in front of my chair, tears brimming and falling over her cheeks.

Never before had I seen her like this. Not once in all the seven years that I'd known her. Especially not in the three years that we'd dated. Rose...she was always cheerful and bright, full of confidence and life. Full of humor and brimming with sarcasm. And so strong, so so strong.

But her strength seems to have deserted her now.

"Dimitri," she whispered, catching hold of my hands and gripping them tightly. Her hands were cold in mine. Or perhaps it was my hands that were cold? "I'm sorry, Dimitri. I'm so, _so_ sorry. _I had to! _Believe me, I had to do it!"

Something about her tears cleared my mind. It was wrong, _so wrong_ for Rose to be crying like this.

_My Roza never cried._

She'd never put herself in a vulnerable position.

Yet, here she was, crying and vulnerable. Her eyes were open, full of fear, nervousness, pain and..._love?!_

She looked broken...and so, _so pained._

_She looked broken._

What was I doing? Was I really putting my feelings before hers? I'd been so lost in shock and righteous anger that I'd not taken note of her feelings.

She was clearly suffering.

Why she'd lied to me didn't matter.

What she'd done to me didn't matter.

_I _didn't matter.

_She did._

With this realization, I stood up quickly.

For a second, Rose's eyes filled with terror, as though she was afraid that I'd leave.

Leave? I'd never be able to leave her, especially not when she was like this.

Gently, I lifted her up, securing her against me.

For a small moment, I relished in the feel of her body against mine, the feel of that blessed electricity and warmth that I'd missed.

But there were more important things to discuss. This wasn't about me or my pain. It was about her and what had drove her to push me away.

I sat down on the sofa with her still in my arms. I ran my fingers through her silky hair, trying to soothe her as best as I could.

For a moment, we both sat quietly.

I was so lost in the sensation of calmness and peace, something that I'd always associated with Roza, that the sight of her sitting up and glaring at me came as a rude surprise.

I arched an eyebrow which intensified Rose's glare.

"How did you accept my words so easily?" she asked, her words colored with anger.

I was confused. "Hm?"

Rose huffed, her mood abruptly switching from apologetic to angry. "Why on earth did you just accept it when I said all that crap about my love fading? You know me better than anyone else in the goddamned universe! Yet, you accepted my lie without a question. Why?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "I really don't, _Roza._"

Why had I accepted her words? She was right, I knew her better than anyone. I'd always known what she was thinking about. She'd never been able to lie to me before. Why was the church an exception?

Rose frowned, "Did you really have so little faith in my love for you? After everything?"

I shook my head. "It's not that, Rose."

"Then what is it?" she asked, her eyes flashing. "You were so eager to swallow up my lie, Dimitri! You didn't question it once! In all the years, have I ever given you a reason to doubt my love for you? Had I not proved it enough? Despite our connection, despite our past together, you accepted my lie so easily. Did you really believe that my love had somehow faded?"

Each one of her words were like a dagger to my heart. She'd never given me a reason to doubt her love. But that day in the church...

"It wasn't a question of love," I started, remembering the events after Christmas, in our seventh year. "Not really. The circumstances were such, _Roza. _When you returned to the school after the Christmas break without Lissa, you...you were different. More subdued, more sad. You didn't want to do anything that you'd loved so much before. You wouldn't even speak to me properly."

"That's not true!" Rose denied vehemently. "You were the only one I spoke to."

"Not like before," I replied truthfully. "You spoke only when necessary. You always were in your own world, a world that I wasn't a part of. I know you were thinking about Lissa. You were clearly worried for her. But in your worry, Rose, you pushed us all away."

Rose was listening keenly now. I knew she'd never thought of her behavior in these terms before.

"I tried so hard but you just weren't interested in anything other that the occasional letters from Lissa," I said, trying to remain calm. "I...I've always known that she comes first for you. But I just never imagined that you'd push me away for her."

"Dimitri..." Rose started, the pained look returning to her eyes.

"No, _Roza_," I cut her off. "Let me finish. That day in the church was the final straw for me. If you'd said something along the lines of wanting to be left alone or just stated that you didn't love me anymore, I wouldn't have believed you. But, when you said your love for me had faded-as if it were such a fragile thing to just crumble and fade away...that's what got to me."

"I knew I had to word it like that" Rose admitted, wiping her tears. Her face hardened a second later and she met my eyes with an intensity typical of her fiery nature. "You must know that whatever you felt when I said those words, when I destroyed everything between us...Whatever pain you felt, I felt worse. A hundred times worse."

The pain reflected in her eyes was a torture to me. "Why did you have to say it at all?" I asked, desperate for an answer.

She laughed humorlessly. "That's one long story. But before that-"

She placed her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. Her gorgeous brown eyes were red from crying but she'd never looked more beautiful.

"Listen to me very carefully, comrade," she stated, making me smile at the reappearance of the ridiculous nickname she'd always used for me. "You said that I was distant after the Christmas break. I admit, I was distant. I was worried about Lissa and unknowingly or unwittingly pushed you away. But I didn't push you away _for Lissa. _Yes, I always put her before me but not before you...never before you!"

The truth was etched clearly in her eyes. _She does love me..._

"As for the reason," she continued. "I know-"

I cut off whatever words she'd been about to speak by placing my lips over hers.

That was all I was capable of doing at the moment. She'd truly stunned me with her declaration. At that moment, I wanted to do nothing more than show my love for this incredible woman in my arms.

For a moment, I was stunned by feeling of her lips. It'd been so long, so long since I'd last tasted them. So long since I'd last held her in my arms and kissed her until neither of us could breathe. So long since I'd experienced the pure and overwhelming love we had for each other.

_Roza_...she was my world. My everything. How had I gone on without this? Without her?

The familiar electricity wrapped around us as we kissed, the same electricity that would spark between us at the slightest touch. Everything around me, the whole world ceased to exist in this moment. Only Rose remained. Only _Roza..._

Pulling her as close to me as possible, I fully gave into the kiss as I remembered the last four months that I'd spent in relative degree of depression that her absence has caused.

As I wound my fingers in her dark, silky hair, I promised to myself that I would never allow it to happen again.

"I missed you so much," Rose gasped as our lips parted.

"I love you," I whispered, kissing her temple.

A beautiful smile spread across her face. "You don't know how much I've longed to hear that. I was so sure you'd hate me for what I did."

I shook my head and cupped her face. "I love you" I whispered, kissing her forehead. Repeating those words, I kissed each of her eyelids, her nose and her cheeks.

Saying those words again was a relief. She was the only one I've ever loved and would ever love.

Rose laughed, the sound soothing to my ears. "And I love you, comrade. Always."

I felt breathless for a moment on hearing those words. The sting of her "Love fades, mine has" wouldn't be erased so soon, I knew that. And I also knew that being with her like this would heal me...heal us.

We sat together in comfortable silence for a while, wrapped in each others' arms.

"It's about time I tell you everything," Rose murmured, sitting up and pushing her hair back from her face.

I arched an eyebrow, silently asking her to continue. Now that she'd brought it up, I was very curious to know the reason.

"I lied to keep you safe," she confessed.

"Safe?" I asked puzzled.

She nodded grimly, "From Uncle Victor."

From Uncle Victor?

Rose sighed. "Dimitri, the reason I never talk about Uncle Victor is that he's crazy. Oppressive, abusive, disturbed..."

"Abusive?" I asked, trying to mask my apprehension.

"Not like that," she clarified, knowing what I was thinking. "He...he's very controlling. The bastard wants to cut us off from the world. He only sent us to Hogwarts on Dumbledore's insistence. If he had his way, Lissa and I would never have had any contact with anyone."

"Why didn't you tell me about him before?" I asked, shocked that she'd kept it a secret from me for all these years.

"I suppose I just wanted to forget him," Rose shrugged apologetically. "Besides, comrade, it kinda would have killed the romance if I'd started talking about my psycho uncle."

_There was the Rose I knew and loved._

"Tell me more," I demanded. I didn't know what I'd do if I found out that he'd hurt Rose in any way.

"He has a disease. Sardovsky syndrome," Rose continued."During our fourth year, I found out that Lissa had been secretly reading up on the spells to cure the syndrome. Despite everything he'd done to us, Lissa wanted to cure him. She argued that he was the only family we had left."

Rose clearly hadn't agreed with Lissa's decision. It was written on her face as she explained the past.

"Somehow Victor found out that Lissa wanted to cure him," Rose said, picking at the stray threads in my sweater. "He confronted Lissa about it. Lissa said that she wasn't strong enough yet but he didn't listen. He wanted to force her to perform the spells to heal him."

Rose's expression grew troubled as she spoke. I rubbed her back, hoping to provide some comfort.

"He...he tortured us, Dimitri," Rose whispered sadly. "He kept torturing us whenever we were home for the holidays. We tried so hard to avoid him. We tried everything. But Victor had gone to Dumbledore with a request to keep us home during holidays. Victor's very cunning and manipulative. And an accomplished occlumens. He convinced Dumbledore that he only wanted to spend time with his nieces. Dumbledore agreed, since Victor was our legal guardian. Those holidays...they were the worst. For two years, he tried everything. He tortured us with curses, even using the Crucio on us once or twice."

I stilled at her words. He'd used an unforgivable curse on Rose?

"Where is he?" I asked her calmly, trying to control my anger.

I wanted to find him and make him suffer the same pain he'd put Rose through. How dare he torture her! What kind of monster tortures two schoolgirls?

"I tried so hard to protect Lissa," Rose said, her voice broken and her gaze distant. "I tried to stop him. But it was no use. He tortured me more knowing it would get to Lissa. And it did. She opted to stay here and find a cure for him while I went to school."

I remembered Rose announcing that Lissa wouldn't be coming to Hogwarts after the Christmas break, during our final year. She'd said that Lissa had lost interest in studies and wanted to pursue her career by herself, without the help of the NEWTs.

"Christian was crushed, remember?" Rose continued. "He tried to find out what was wrong but Lissa didn't tell him anything. Victor caught hold of one of their letters, Dimitri. He found out about Christian, about me and you."

"And?" I asked testily.

"He threatened Christian. And you." Rose said softly, a stray tear falling down her cheek.

I wiped it away gently. "So you broke up with me?"

Rose nodded. "Yes. If he thought you meant nothing to me, he wouldn't use you to hurt me, in turn hurting Lissa. We decided that the only people Victor could ever harm would be just the two of us, not those we love."

I clenched my fists, wanting nothing more that make Victor suffer for his actions. My mind conjured up images of Victor using the Cruciatus curse on Rose, of Victor locking away Lissa and forcing her to look for spells to cure him, all the while threatening her loved ones. I remembered the way Rose had pushed away everyone, her worry for Lissa evident to me. Lissa didn't even get a chance to graduate...

Rose's soft fingers trailing my cheek calmed me a little but not much.

"I'm sorry I went overboard," Rose apologized. "But that was the only option I had left. If I'd said anything else, you'd never have let me go. Maybe you'd have ended up here to talk to me and the last thing I wanted to do was expose you to Victor."

"It's okay, _Roza._" I said soothingly, kissing her forehead. "You did what you thought was right. But please, no more secrets."

"No more secrets," she agreed, ducking her head to seal the promise with a kiss.

* * *

**AN: How was it?** **Romitri are back together and now only Victor stands between them and a Happily Ever After. We'll see how they deal with Victor in the next chapter. Do you think they get their happy ending?**

**Since this chapter is almost double the length of the last one, could I hope to get double the number of reviews? ;)**

**Please do** _review_** and let me know what you think of this.**

**Also, if you have any particular event you'd like to see; like Rose and Dimitri in one of the Hogwarts classes, or the day they confessed their feelings for each other or anything else, please leave me a review! I'll write it for you :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! :)**

**Anyway, thanks a lot to BethIsMyName, TheTruthAboutTheWallFlower and FirePheonix77 for the prompts for future outtakes. **

**A huge thanks to Ims86,roseEbelikov, nofar123, ilovesos9467 and both of the aforementioned people for reviewing both the chapters! :D**

**Enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

**Askaban: Wizard prison; Ministry of Magic: A goverment of sorts for wizards; Aurors: Dark wizard catchers**

**Dementors: God forbid I describe them! :P**

**Also, I've used a few curses and spells here but you really don't need to know them to understand it.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Neither am I JK Rowling or Richelle Mead. So, the characters and the wizarding world are not my property.**

* * *

"It was Victor at the door, yes?" I asked.

Rose nodded slowly. "He's downstairs now. He's in a good mood. Lissa brewed a potion yesterday to reduce the pain his disease causes. He's very happy with her for now."

"Were you playing with her when you came to the living room?" I asked, remembering the footfalls and laughter.

"Yes," Rose replied with a smile. "I just want to keep Lissa happy. There's no point in wallowing in your grief. Victor may be darkness but we can still preserve the light."

"That sounds scarily like zen wisdom," I teased, chuckling at her outraged look.

Rose would always tease me about my flair for "zen master wisdom" and "practical advice crap" as she called it.

"Is that why you don't have floo powder here?" I asked curiously. "Because Victor doesn't want you to leave?"

Rose nodded. "No one can leave the house if they enter it. Apparation is blocked, except for Victor's balcony adjacent to his study. But there are a lot of protection spells to keep us away from the balcony. I've tried everything, even duelling Victor on a few occasions. But he's very powerful, what with him being a former death eater and all."

That really didn't surprise me. A man who uses the Cruciatus curse on his teenage nieces is definitely death eater material.

"So now," Rose said, getting up from my lap to pace the floor again. "We have to figure out how to smuggle you out of this house. Combining our powers, we can break the protection spells. You can apparate out while I stop Victor. But I can't hold him off for long. You'll have a small time frame to apparate but it should be enough. I think-Why on earth are you smiling?'

I quickly composed my face to a neutral mask. "I'm smiling at your silly assumption. I'm not going to leave you here and apparate out."

Rose huffed. "Comrade! This is no time to be my knight in shining armor. You get yourself out, then maybe inform the ministry. They'll arrest Victor and free us."

"Why not just break the protection spells and all three of us can apparate out before Victor arrives?" I asked.

"No," she shook her head sadly. "That's not possible. Someone has to hold him off."

"Then I'll hold him off and you both apparate," I stated firmly, hoping that Rose wouldn't fight me on this.

I really should have known better.

Rose snorted at my suggestion. "Not happening, comrade. I'm not leaving you here to deal with my psycho uncle."

"And I'm not leaving _you_ here to deal with your psycho uncle," I repeated, not giving in to her demand.

"You're impossible!" Rose exclaimed in exasperation.

"That's my line, _Roza_," I reminded her, chuckling.

Rose smiled reluctantly. "Fine then. Lissa apparates and we both hold him off. Deal?"

"I want you out of here," I stated, narrowing my eyes at her.

"And I want _you_ out of here," Rose replied cheekily. "We both can't get what we want so just take the deal while it's still up for grabs."

I sighed. "I don't know what to do with you, _Roza._"

"I have numerous suggestions but there's no time for that now," Rose replied, winking.

I groaned, knowing exactly what she was hinting at. "Go get Lissa. Better put your plan into motion as soon as possible."

Rose sobered up. "I will. See you in a few minutes."

With that, she disappeared out of the door. I took to pacing the floor like Rose had been doing.

Yes, Rose and I would hold off Victor until Lissa apparates out. Assuming that we're able to disable the protection spells without alerting him. I really wanted Rose to apparate out as well but she's too stubborn for her own good.

I just hope my auror training helps me now in defeating Victor. I wanted nothing more than to see the man behind bars. I'd have to ensure he gets a maximum term in Askaban.

The sound of footsteps outside the door brought me out of my planning.

"We're here!" Rose smiled, opening the door.

Behind her stood Lissa.

Without warning, Lissa ran up to me and threw her arms around me. Rose giggled at the action.

"Nice to see you too," I told Lissa, patting her back.

When she released me from the hug, I was surprised to find tears in her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her gently.

Sniffing, she wiped her tears. "It-It's silly. But I'm so happy that you chose to forgive Rose. You do understand, don't you? She had to do it!"

"Yes, Lissa," I said calmly, hoping that my words would pacify her. "I understand."

Smiling, she wiped away more tears streaming down her cheeks before turning to Rose. "You've got back your Prince Charming."

I laughed as Rose rolled her eyes. She hated Cinderalla's story with a vengeance.

"Lissa," Rose said softly, approaching us. "Your Prince Charming is waiting for you. We'll get you out of here, don't worry." When Lissa's sad expression didn't change, Rose added teasingly, "Then, you can win him back like I did with his handsome hunk."

"Rose," I scolded, not comfortable talking like this in front of Lissa.

But Lissa laughed at her words, her eyes filling with hope.

"So," Rose started, looking at me. "Lissa and I've broken the protection spells before. But we never made it to Victor's balcony. One of the spells he's cast alerts him when we try to break them. He'll be there in no time."

Lissa nodded. "Which is why the two of us must concentrate on breaking the protection spells while one of us battles Victor."

"I'll duel him," I replied before Rose could volunteer herself. "You both break the spells. You have some experience with it."

Rose exhaled, not looking very happy with my suggestion. "Fine. As soon as the spells are broken, Lissa: you must run to the balcony and apparate to the ministry."

Lissa nodded firmly. "I'll do it. I just hope you both won't get hurt by that monster."

It was strange seeing sweet, gentle Lissa talking like this. But Victor deserved it and so much more.

"Let's go then," Rose said, gesturing to the door. "Victor is taking his afternoon nap now."

Nodding, Lissa left the room.

Rose pressed a quick kiss on my lips, whispering "For good luck" before leaving the room.

Smiling, I followed her out.

When we reached the corridor where Victor's study was locator, the girls stopped and drew out their wands.

"Ready?" Rose asked Lissa.

Lissa nodded.

Rose and Lissa crouched and placed the tips of their wands on the floor, muttering spells to break the ones placed by Victor. Rose had said it would take nearly fifteen minutes to break down the spells. Victor usually would be alerted after seven minutes. If he took less than a minute to reach us, I'd have to hold him off for eight minutes before Rose could join me.

I stood facing the direction where Victor's bedroom was situated.

Behind me, I heard the sounds of Rose and Lissa whispering incantations rapidly. Light frizzling and popping sounds accompanied their spells. The entire corridor grew progressively hotter.

The spells were being disabled, one by one.

Suddenly, a loud wail pierced the air.

"It's the alarm!" Rose shouted, warning me to brace myself.

Sure enough, a tall man came running out of the door that Rose had indicated as Victor's bedroom.

So, this was the infamous Victor Dashkov.

He didn't look like much. He was tall and thin, middle aged with a few white hairs. He looked frail. That must be the effect of the disease he had.

His eyes took in the entire scene in a matter of seconds. Without warning, he struck: "Impedimenta!"

I quickly cast a shield charm to protect the girls. He may not look dangerous but he was. He sure was.

"Petrificus totalus!" I shouted, pointing my wand at him.

He deflected my curse easily before raining down several on me. Swearing under my breath, I deflected them successfully.

As I fought him, a mental image of him torturing Rose flashed before me eyes.

He had to pay for treating _my_ Roza like that.

For each of her cut, for each of her bruise, I'd make sure he paid the price.

I'd make him feel every ounce of pain he'd ever inflicted on her.

Then, he'd know how it feels to be tortured by someone. He'd know how helpless Rose must have felt.

With a grim determination, I struck him, spell after spell, never giving him any respite.

Skilled he may be, but he was weak.

At some point during our fight, I felt a presence by my side.

Rose.

Lissa must have apparated out.

Victor's eyes flew back and forth between me and Rose.

He knew that there was no hope for him.

Victor was panting with effort but he still managed a smirk. "Two against one? I always thought you were fair, Rosemarie."

Rose tensed beside me.

She raised her wand just as I lowered mine.

I knew her, knew that she wanted to be the one to defeat Victor.

It was her fight.

"I hope you rot in hell," Rose said fiercely. "Incarcerous!"

Thick ropes encircled Victor, binding him tightly. The force of the spell knocked him several paces. He collapsed on the ground but still found enough energy to turn his face to stare at us.

"You two are a match made in heaven," he said; smirking slightly despite being helpless and vulnerable. "Or somewhere similar."

Rose glared at him, a fierce smile on her lips. "Say hello to the dementors. Maybe you'll bond with them nicely, seeing as to how you're a soulless monster like them."

Victor chuckled lightly. His attitude was getting on my nerves.

"Don't be so sure of anything, Rosemarie." He taunted. "Never be sure until it's already happened. Who knows? Maybe Askaban is my future...maybe not."

"Listen here, Dashkov," I growled, striding over to him. "You will go to Askaban. If you somehow manage to escape it, then I'll have to take care of you myself." I pitched my voice lower, looking him dead in the eye. "And that's a very bad thing, Victor. _Very bad. _You may find yourself buried deep under the earth instead of meeting the dementors. Pick. It's your choice."

He shook his head. "You are so-"

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. In the blink of an eye, we were surrounded by a dozen ministry officials and Aurors.

They must have disabled the spell blocking apparition inside the house.

Without any questions, two Aurors hauled Victor to his feet and escorted him downstairs with five others in tow.

"Dimitri!" Ivan came striding out from between the officials. "How are you here? Why? I don't understand!"

"Hello, Ivan!" Rose smirked, coming to stand beside me.

"Rose?" Ivan asked in shock. "What on earth is going on?"

"That-" I said, throwing an arm around Rose and pulling her close.

"-is an incredible long story," Rose finished, smiling up at me.

"It all started because I'd insisted on using the floo network in the morning," I continued, grinning to Rose.

"I'm glad you arrived at the wrong address," Rose whispered.

"So am I," I said, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

* * *

**AN: That's it, folks. The three shot officially ends with this chapter. Review and let me know if you liked it :)**

**I'd love to write outtakes of this story but just one question: Would you all like to see it here or as a separate story in Crossover section? I'm thinking a separate story would be better but it'll have to be in Crossover part. Do you guys want epilogues as well? Let me know what you think!**

**I'm actually quite disappointed with review count for last chapter, of all three of my this story especially, because it was a romitri reunion chapter! So, I had no motivation to update. I'm truly sorry for that. Call me obsessed but I'm very fond of reviews! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! :)**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. This is the very last chapter of "Enchanted Reunion". Hope you all enjoy this epilogue :) **

* * *

_**Dimitri...**_

I've never really believed in destiny or a higher power. I've always theorized that we were the writers of our own destiny. _We_ made things happen.

I was wrong.

For, it was destiny that brought me to Rose. If I hadn't decided to travel by Floo network, I never would have made a mistake and arrived at the Omsa estate instead of Omsk estate.

I would never have found out what Rose was going through.

I'd have lived with my heartbreak, believing that Rose really didn't want me.

I wouldn't have found out about Victor.

Victor.

Rose's lunatic uncle was currently locked up in Askaban. Word was that he was slowly losing his sanity. But he was never sane to begin with.

Eight years of Askaban had finally defeated him.

Eight years.

That's how long it'd been since I arrived at Rose's house.

Eight years since I got her back.

Eight blissful years.

The clear sounds of bells ringing brought me out of my thoughts.

Beautiful, innocent laughter filled with joy followed the sound of bells.

Laughter that seemed to eclipse the darkness of the night.

Smiling, I pushed open the door to my house.

The laughter grew louder.

A mouth-watering smell of baked cookies permeated the air.

As I shrugged off my coat and walked into the hall, I was assaulted...

By two kids.

"You're back!"

"Can we go sleighing?"

"Uncle Dimitri, Myra hit me!"

The last one drew my attention.

"What did you say, Neal?" I asked the four year old, blond haired boy.

He widened his blue eyes. "Yes, uncle Dimitri. She hit me!"

"Did not!" came a loud voice from the top of the staircase.

I looked over at the three year old, brown haired girl who stood with her arms crossed and a scowl on her pretty features.

"Myra..." I started only to be interrupted by my best friend.

"Let it go, Dimka." Ivan said, ruffling his son, Neal's hair. "I'm sure Myra didn't mean to hit Neal."

"I'm not so sure about that," Viktoria, my little sister and Ivan's wife said as she came into the room from the kitchen. "But Neal isn't hurt, are you Neal?"

Neal shook his head, staring sullenly at Myra.

A little smirk crossed her face then which told the truth. "Myra! Apologize to Neal."

I nearly backtracked the next second when the little girl widened her beautiful eyes, looking at me pleadingly.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Myra, I'm waiting."

Whatever Myra was about to say was cut off when she was picked up suddenly.

Myra's look of shock faded away into giggles when she was thrown into the air and caught by firm hands.

"Cheeky little devil, aren't you?" Christian Ozera asked my daughter as she laughed in his arms.

In response, Myra turned her head to look at me with a beautiful smile.

Shaking my head, I collapsed on to the couch beside Ivan.

"She's got you wrapped around her little finger, man!" Ivan remarked.

"Believe me, I know." I said, watching Myra run around the room with a black haired little girl who was her best friend.

"I pity you, really." Viktoria said as Christian sat down with us. "Looking at you and Christian, I dread to think of Ivan's condition if our next baby is a girl."

"Thank god Alexa has inherited her mother's calm temperament," Christian said, looking at his daughter who was trying to convince mine to play tea party with her dolls.

"She's a little angel, isn't she?" came a voice from the door leading to the master bedroom.

Lissa smiled as we agreed with her statement. Alexa was indeed a sweet girl who's personality seemed to be exactly like Lissa's.

"Neal is like his mother too," Ivan pointed out. "What's with these kids taking after their mothers?"

"Dimitri must be wishing his daughter took after him," Christian teased.

Before I could reply, another voice cut him off. "She wouldn't be half as awesome as she is if she'd taken after him,"

It was at the exact same moment that my daughter broke the head of one of Alexa's dolls.

"Oops," she said cutely when she noticed us looking at her.

Chuckling, I beckoned her to me. "I agree with Christian on this."

My wife of five years emerged from the doorway leading to the master bedroom where she and Lissa had been holed up. Her face dropped at my words. "Et tu, Dimitri?"

Myra, not understanding that her mother was only joking, ran up to her quickly. "Mommy, don't be sad!"

At her daughter's concern, Rose's lips turned up in a blinding smile. She picked her up and kissed her forehead. "I'm not sad, baby girl. I was just teasing Daddy."

I smiled when Myra looked relieved.

"My niece really is a cutie pie," Viktoria said, smiling as Myra dragged Rose over to me.

"That she is," I said as I put an arm around Rose, holding her and Myra close to me.

The conversation picked up but Rose and Myra remained tucked against me. Breathing in the scent that was purely Rose's, I leaned my head against hers as we watched Myra play with Rose's nazar.

"What are you thinking about?" Rose whispered to me.

"I was just remembering..." I trailed off.

Rose pulled away a little to look at me. "Remembering?"

"Hm.." I tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I was remembering how I ended up in your house instead of Karolina's."

Rose sighed. "If you hadn't come that day, Lissa and I would probably still be under Victor's control."

"You'd have escaped," I told her, knowing that Rose would somehow have found a way to escape Victor.

Rose shrugged slightly. "Who knows? Maybe we'd have escaped, maybe not. But we both might never have patched things up."

I looked away from her. She was right. I might have gone on with life believing that Rose didn't care for me. But what troubled me most was imagining what Rose would have done if I hadn't arrived. She'd have fought against Victor and would have succeeded in at least securing freedom for Lissa. But she wouldn't have spared a thought about her own welfare.

I dread to think of the tortures Victor would've inflicted on Rose...

"You'd probably have married by the time we came face to face," Rose continued. "Then, I'd look at you, all happy with your family and I wouldn't have had the heart to spoil that. Maybe I'd just have walked away and-"

"-that's enough, Rose." I told her firmly. "You have an overactive imagination."

And an exceedingly sharp one. What she'd said wasn't that far off. I don't know if I'd have married someone else but what I did know was that Rose wouldn't have come up to me and confessed her feelings.

"You don't want to think about it, do you?" Rose asked, knowing exactly what I was thinking.

"Of course not," I replied. "I don't want to think about my life without you."

"That's so sweet," she said, laughing softly. "You're adorable, you know that?"

I smirked, ducking down to whisper in her ear. "Are you sure adorable is the word you'd use?"

Rose squirmed in my arms. "I'll tell you later."

Kissing my cheek quickly, she announced, "It's time!"

It indeed was.

Tonight, there was a fireworks show in the neighborhood. We'd invited Lissa, Christian, Ivan and Viktoria to watch them with us.

After dressing up in winter gear, we set out to the nearby stadium with our excited children leading the way.

The walk there was peaceful, full of jokes and recollecting our childhood stories, especially our adventure in Hogwarts.

As we watched fireworks light up the sky, I lifted Myra up in my arms and pulled Rose to my side.

Rose and Myra.

Myra and Rose.

My family.

They were the bright stars in the vast darkness of my life.

They were the fireworks that lit up my life.

They made my life worth living.

"I love you, _Roza,_" I told my beautiful wife.

Smiling, she turned her head to look at me.

The fireworks in the sky illuminated her face and accentuated the happy sparkle in her eyes.

"I love you too, Dimitri." She whispered, pulling me down to a kiss filled with happiness, light and..._love._

* * *

**AN: So, how was it? Personally, I think it was okay but could've been better. I'll try to re-write it when I have time. **

**Thank you all for reading this story! I truly enjoyed writing a crossover between my favorite series: Harry Potter and my favorite couple: Rose and Dimitri! Hope you enjoyed reading it as well :)  
**

**I'm working on the outtakes of this story. When they're ready, I'll put up a note here to alert you all :D**

**Thanks again. Looking forward to reading your reviews ;)**


End file.
